Youtubers Hogwarts AU
by Extrememusic22
Summary: What if all of your favorite youtubers were actually wizards and attended Hogwarts? Love, teen angst, patronuses, potions, friendship, and a whole lot of drama will ensue. Who will take who to the Yule Ball? Will your gay ships come true? Is anyone safe? Find out all those answers- and more! Like, comment, and subscribe! (unavailable on audible FYI)
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! SO, I've wanted to read a au where all my fave youtubers went to Hogwarts together, because obviously that sounds amazing. But I could only find a sad handful- so I've decided to write one myself! Whoo! I'm nervous, so I'd really appreciate any tips or reviews you want to give! Here's how I've decided to sort everyone:

Gryffindors:

Zoe Sugg

Alfie Deyes

Connor Franta

Mamrie Hart

Hufflepuff:

Phil Lester

Grace Helbig

Jim Chapman

Tanya Burr

Slytherin:

Caspar Lee

Tyler Oakley

Joe Sugg

Louise Pentland

Dan Howell

Ravenclaw:

Chester See

Troye Sivan

Jack Howard

Dean Dobbs

And I'll try to incorporate any more youtubers I can! :) Of course, these are all real people so I just want to say, I'm writing this for fun based off their online personas that they put out into the world- I don't mean any harm and I'm sorry that I love shipping them together! Okay! Thanks! :)


	2. Chapter 2

"Hi best friends!" Jim Chapman slid comfortably into the compartment where Tanya, Zoe, and Louise were sitting.

"Jim!" with a burst of excitement, Tanya practically tackled him, while Zoe and Louise laughed.

"Oh my gosh, Tan. You just spent two weeks together at Jim's mum's house," Zoe teased, but actually her heart burst with happiness for her two adorable hufflepuff friends. Tanya and Jim had started dating each other last year, and since then they'd become the absolute cutest couple around.

"But it feels like it's been ages," Tanya explained, her arms still wrapped around Jim. She didn't want to let him go.

"Truly," Jim confirmed, happy to see his girlfriend, and other friends as well. "How have you guys been?"

"Zoe and I hung out a lot," Louise said, with a happy smirk, "and I found out some _very_ interesting news."

"Shut up," Zoe squealed, her cheeks heating up.

Tanya broke away from Jim and looked between the girls, "What news? You didn't tell _me_ any news?"

Zoe buried her head in her hands, "It's nothing! Louise is crazy."

Louise grinned, "Zoe's totally got a crush on Alfie."

Tanya and Jim shared equal looks of surprise and excitement, and Zoe would've laughed if she hadn't been so embarrassed.

"He's that fourth year? Gryffindor?" Jim confirmed, while a wide smile spread on Tanya's face.

"Oh my gosh, Zoe! That is so perfect! We can go on double dates to Hogsmead and-"

"No," Zoe blurt out, "not yet. Alfie can't find out."

Louise rolled her eyes, "I'm telling you, chummy. Alfie's got the hots for you. If you just told-"

"Absolutely not," Zoe said, a determined fire in her eyes. "and now I'm going to go put my robes on, and you three are going to talk about literally anything else."

Tyler Oakley, fifth year Slytherin, had the whole compartment's rapid attention.

"And so then," he continued, holding back his rather loud laughter, "when I wake up- he's gone. And I'm like- wow, okay, sure whatever I guess I just had a one night stand, but then- and I swear to God I could not make this up- I go into my kitchen and- _all_ of the cake- the huge ass cake- from last night is gone."

Dan, Joe, and Caspar cracked up laughing.

"Oh my God," Dan said, breathlessly. Joe threw his head back and Caspar clapped in amusement. Tyler was grinning like crazy.

"So yeah, I guess you could say my seventeenth birthday was pretty casual." Tyler finished his story.

"So he used you to get to the dessert," Joe said, shaking his head in disbelief.

"This is why I should've gone," Caspar said, "I could've eaten all the cake to prevent this sort of thing."

"Well sorry you were too busy being in South Africa or whatever," Tyler rolled his eyes with a smile.

"At least we're all here now," Dan spoke up, "to make sure no more cake-creepers try anything."

Tyler sat up straighter, "Actually, speaking of trying something, you wanna know who's super cute?"

"Zoe Sugg?" Caspar joked, and Joe slapped his arm.

"Obviously," Tyler said quickly, "But also, have you guys seen that fourth year Connor Franta?"

Joe raised an eyebrow, "Isn't he in Gryffindor as well?"

Tyler bit his lip and nodded. "Nothing is wrong with dating outside your house- except making Dan's parents hate me more."

Dan took a breath, "They don't hate you," he said, but even to him it sounded fake. Dan had a long family history of pure-blood slytherins, who didn't approve of any other house- or of homosexuality. The list went on: loud talking, dying your hair, inappropriate behavior, drinking. Basically, Tyler Oakley in a nutshell.

"It's totally fine, Dan," Tyler said, putting an arm around his friend. "I know a thing or two about crazy parents."

"Queen Jackie is not crazy," Caspar laughed, and Tyler threw his hands into the air.

"Stop calling her that! She thinks she's cool!"

The conversation drifted towards classes this year, and who they thought the Slytherin Prefects were going to be. Dan paid attention and laughed at Caspar and Joe's banter, and Tyler's silliness, but felt a strange feeling. Like something was missing. Whatever. At least they weren't talking about dating anymore- that sort of conversation always made Dan uncomfortable. But who knew- maybe this year, his fifth year, things would change.


	3. Chapter 3

Zoe loved being in Gryffindor. Sure, during her first year she'd really been hoping that she and her brother, Joe, would be in the same house- which hadn't worked out. Joe was a natural Slytherin. He was ambition and loved tackling new projects and ideas. He was a good leader, and stuck up for himself as well as those he cared about. And she knew he was happy in his house, as well. It's just, after spending the summer together in their home she remembered how much she missed him. Zoe decided as she walked into the great hall that this year she would make sure to hang out with Joe at lot more. Up ahead she could see him, walking with his fellow Slytherin's Tyler, Caspar, and Dan. Zoe knew Tyler quite well (who didn't?) and from what she'd heard from Joe, Caspar sounded lovely. And then there was Dan- he was quiet, and liked to wear dark colors. It seemed like nobody really knew him.

"Let's meet up after dinner," Louise said to Zoe, getting ready to walk over to her fellow Slytherin's.

"Wait," Zoe said, grabbing her arm, "Could I come with you?"

Louise looked at her like she was crazy, "You're not supposed to sit at another houses' table."

Zoe felt her heart sink, "Yeah. I just thought-"

Louise squeezed her friend's arm, "You can swing by our common room later though! It'll be fun, and I'm sure Joe will be happy to see you. Okay, bye- and tell Alfie hi for me!"

Zoe gave a tight lipped smile. Of course she had to have the loudest, most talkative girl in Hogwarts as a best mate.

"Zoe!" Mamrie Hart stood from the Gryffindor table and waved at her. She quickly weaved her way through the crowd of students, and sat across from the red head.

"Hey!" Zoe said, happy to finally be reunited. "How was your summer?"

Mamrie made a devilish face, "Oh it was a _hot_ one, let me tell you!"

Louise plopped down next to Dan and across from Joe at the Slytherin table.

"Hello boys!" She said, making sure to include Tyler and Caspar who were sitting there as well.

"Louise! Oh my god, I missed you so much!" Tyler said, immediately standing up and walking over to give her a hug, "Where were you on the train?"

"I was in Zoe, Tanya, and Jim's compartment," Louise explained.

Caspar snorted, "Aren't Tanya and Jim dating now?"

Louise nodded, and Tyler smirked while walking back to his seat, "They're so cute."

"Good morning Hogwarts!" Professor Green announced to the great hall. "It's Tuesday! And it's the first day of day of another brilliant school year!"

"Whooo!" Caspar shouted loudly and pumped his fist. Joe snorted into his hand.

"Thank you Slytherins," Professor Green pointed to their table, "I love the enthusiasm! Alright," he clasped his hands together, "Get ready for an opening speech."

While Professor Green animatedly spoke, Louise leaned towards Dan and whispered, "Who do you think the Prefects will be?"

Dan studied her bright green eyes, and her high blonde pony tail with dyed pink tips- absentmindedly he wondered what his parents would say. Nothing good, he was sure.

"I dunno," Dan said, "But I hope to God it's not me."

"Dan Howell!" Jack Harris, a seventh year, announced in the cool, shadow-y Slytherin common room. Dan was sitting in the plush black leather chair near the huge, ornate fireplace, with Caspar sitting on the floor in front of him. When his name was announced as the male Prefect, nearly 80 pairs of eyes turned their attention on him. Dan willed the windows to break so that the lake would flood the room and put him out of his misery.

"and the chosen lady is Louise Pentland." Jack's twin brother, Finn announced, clasping Jack on the back. "Now Professor Green's asked to see you in his office."

"People, let's give a round of applause for our perfect Prefects!" Tyler stood up from the couch suddenly, clapping like crazy. Everyone else happily joined in. Dan plastered on a smile, and followed the ecstatic Louise out of the room.

"I can't wait to write to mum!" Louise squealed, as they walked side by side towards headmaster's office. "She's going to be so proud. And I'm so happy that we're doing this together! I think you're the one person who might be more awkward than me." Louise teased and nudged Dan.

Dan laughed, "Yeah." He knew his parents were going to be proud- _more_ than proud. Which is exactly why he hated it.

As soon as Professor Green's office came into view, Dan and Louise saw the other chosen fifth year prefects, standing there slightly confused. Louise gave a little jump before bursting forward.

"Zoe!" She said, wrapping her friend in a huge hug, "Congrats!"

"Congrats to you too!" Zoe said, laughing. "How awesome!"

Dan continued standing at a distance away, feeling immediately uncomfortable. He decided the best course of action was to stare at his shoes, until-

"Ah, hello prefects!" Professor Green came out of his office, his long grey robes trailing behind him. "I can see this is going to be a great year. I know that some of you are very eager," he glanced towards Louise and Zoe who were still practically bouncing from excitement, "while others," he looked over his glasses directly at Dan, "may be wondering why you were chosen. But please believe that I- who have total say who in gets these roles- have casted you with full confidence. That being said- I've also decided to try something new."

The hufflepuffs, Grace and Phil, shared a glance.

"You shall be performing all of the normal Prefect duties, however this year you'll be assigned a partner from a different house." The group was shocked.

A pale, blue eyed ravenclaw, spoke up, "But _Professor_ -"

"Troye," Professor Green held up a hand, "believe me, I've seen the house segregation that goes on in this school- and I am sick of it. Hopefully, when the younger students see the older housemates mingling, they'll try it too! I've compiled a list-"

"Ooh!" Louise yelped, "Professor!"

"Could Louise and I partner up?!" Zoe pleaded.

"We'll be good, I promise," Louise assured.

Professor Green adjusted his glasses, "Yes, very well." He studied his list, "I'll just have to change. . . okay, wonderful! The first partnership will be Grace and Hannah."

Grace stepped forward and glanced at the short ravenclaw girl. Hannah shot Troye a smile, before walking over to stand next to Grace.

"Excellent," said Professor Green, "Next will be Troye and Connor."

Connor, a Gryffindor, took a deep breath and went to stand next to Troye. He gave him a huge smile, which Troye hesitantly returned.

"And then, of course, Louise and Zoe, which leaves Dan and Phil."

Dan wanted to close his eyes and die. As if being made Prefect wasn't awful enough- he just had to be partners with Phillip Lester. Oh God. Dan didn't move a muscle, so Phil doubtfully walked over to him. Phil smiled, but Dan just stared straight ahead.

"Now that you've all got your new partners, I expect to see both of you working very closely together. Set a good example for the other students. That's truthfully what being Prefect is all about." Professor Green put his hands on his hips and smile, "You may all go back to your rooms, and get a good night's rest! Tomorrow's your first day of classes."


	4. Chapter 4

Potions class was taught by Professor Rhett, who stood in front of his mix of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw students, excited to start the year.

"Good mythical morning!" He said, eyes twinkling, "Welcome to potion making for 5th years. Today, the first day, I've decided to kick things off by getting right into the swing of things. Do any of you know how to make Pepperup Potion? Let's talk about it."

Professor Rhett began lecturing about the potion of the day, but Zoe just couldn't concentrate. When she arrived at class, the only available seat had been in the back row, next to a small Ravenclaw girl with very short platinum blonde hair. Zoe remembered her from last night- she was a Prefect as well- but she just couldn't place the name. It was driving her nuts. Maybe she should ask. Should she ask? Would that be rude? Zoe fingered the sleeve of her robe, nervously. Suddenly, the girl glanced at her.

"Hi. I'm Hannah," the girl whispered, glancing from Zoe back to the professor. "And you're Zoe, right?"

"Yeah," Zoe smiled, completely forgetting about class. "Hi. Are you excited about being tonight?"

Tonight meant first ever official Prefect duty. A pretty big deal.

Hannah clenched her jaw, "Uh, yeah. Just really nervous. Like, super nervous."

"I'm sure you'll do great," Zoe encouraged.

"You're lucky you got partnered with a friend," Hannah remarked, "I don't know who that Grace girl is at all."

"Well, who knows? Maybe this will be the start of a friendship."

Suddenly, Mamrie appeared, slightly slouching next to Zoe.

"Mamrie?" Zoe stared at her friend in shock, "What are you-?"

"I really need you to switch partners with me," Mamrie said quietly, trying to keep it down as Professor Rhett animatedly spoke.

" _What?"_ she whispered shouted, as Hannah looked on in confusion. "Why would-"

"Because," said Mamrie, "I'm allergic to cute British 4th years,"

Zoe's leaned back to look at where Mamrie had been sitting- and sure enough there was Alfie Deyes, staring straight ahead. She felt her cheeks start to burn.

"Now move, Z, before Professor-"

"Excuse me," Professor Rhett folded his arms and looked directly at the Gryffindor duo. "Am I interrupting something?"

Mamrie reacted quickly, "No sir! I was just borrowing a quill from Zoe. Now she'll return to her seat." Mamrie stepped on Zoe's foot and she shot up, clumsily. Embarrassed beyond belief Zoe grabbed her bag and shuffled over to Mamrie's old spot- taking great care to avoid any and all eye contact with Alfie.

"Very well," said Professor, "Now anyway- back to Pepperup! All you have to do is. . ." Professor Rhett continued his explanation, while Mamrie silently turned towards her new partner.

"Hi, I'm Mamrie Hart," she said, enthusiastically placing a hand on her chest.

The Ravenclaw's blue eyes widened, "Oh my gosh! My name's Hannah Hart."

Mamrie's mouth dropped, "Um, are we actually long lost sisters reunited?! Did we just Parent Trap all up in here?"

Finally Potions Class was finished. Mamrie and Hannah spent the whole time whispering and giggling back and forth, making plans to meet up that night for dinner. Zoe, on the other hand, had considerably less luck with her partner. Meaning she did not talk, look, or breathe in his general direction at all.

Alfie stood and shoved his book into his leather bag. After that crazy girl Mamrie randomly left, he assumed it was because he was the only 4th year in this class and everybody automatically hated him. He thought that he was going to be the only loser who didn't have a partner because nobody wanted him. But then The Zoe Sugg sat next to him. _Him_! _Alfie_! He couldn't believe it. Zoe was like Gryffindor royalty- she was kind, and pretty, and funny, and smart. And she was currently packing her things and starting to leave.

"I'm Alfie. Deyes. Hello." He blurted out. _Oh my god_ , he thought to himself, _I'm the world's biggest idiot_.

She turned and stared at him with her gorgeous, big, blue eyes. Alfie felt like singing. Or barfing.

"Hi. I'm Zoe." She smiled. _As if I don't know who you are_ , she thought.

 _As if I don't know who you are_ , he thought.

"If you don't mind me asking, why did you and Mamrie switch?" Alfie asked, and prepared for the worst. I felt sorry for you, I was paid to, etc.

"Oh," he could've sworn the tops of her cheeks turned a bit pink, "um, she just really wanted to trade."

"Oh." He said. They were nearly the last kids in the classroom- besides Jack and Dean, Ravenclaw boys, who lagged behind as well, clearly having some sort of exciting discussion.

"So Alfie, if you don't mind me asking what's a 4th year doing in a 5th year class?" Zoe began walking towards the door and he eagerly followed.

"The only 4th year potions is last class of the day," Alfie explained, walking by her side, "but since I play Quidditch, Marcus makes all of us start practice during last class. So they had to move me up."

"Wow, that's amazing," she said, happily. "When do games start again?"

"About a month," he ran a hand through his hair, "I'm real excited. Everybody's so good."

"Not as good as you," Zoe quickly realized how that might've sounded, and quickly back tracked, "I mean, not as good as the team- not that you're not good, you're great! You're a, heh, a real keeper."

Alfie started laughing, which sounded an awful lot like Kermit the frog, with made Zoe start laughing, too. Suddenly Alfie gave a jump.

"Crap! I'm late to Charms."

"That's Professor Link, right?" she said.

"Right."

Zoe made a face, "That's on the other side of the castle!"

Alfie immediately took off running, calling over his shoulder, "I know. Bye Zoe!"

Zoe watched him run, a smile slowly stretching on her face. She'd have to remember to thank Mamrie later. Nothing made her happier than the fact that she and Alfie were partners.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! I hope you enjoy this next chapter! Please leave a comment if you have any comments or opinions or requests! I'd love to hear from you. :) Thank you so much!**

Dan walked next to Phil silently. Neither of them had said a word since a very strained hello in the dining hall. Dinner was now officially finished (tonight had been a seriously fantastic feast- Dan had been thinking about going vegan this year, but when he saw that roasted turkey he just couldn't say no) and now it was their first night on prefect duty. Wonderful.

Phil's bright blue eyes darted around the hallway. There were no other students in sight, and he couldn't be more relived. Phil wasn't exactly the reprimanding or authoritative type. He really hoped tonight would be no trouble.

As the boys walked on, the awkwardness felt like a heavy blanket around them. Dan finally risked a glance in Phil's general direction.

He didn't want to be a prefect, but at least if he had still been partnered with Louise she would've talked and joked the whole night. Now, he was slightly irked at the girl for begging to be partners with Zoe. Dan would much rather have been Zoe's partner himself- or Connor, or Grace, or literally any of the other prefects besides Phillip Lester.

Because he and Phil had actually met before. As first years. However, the memory was so awkward- so _cringe inducing_ \- that Dan had tried his hardest to completely block it out. He prayed to God that Phil didn't remember- he didn't, right? He couldn't! Phil glanced over at Dan, and the second their eyes met Dan remembered their first conversation like it was yesterday.

Shy, first year Dan- just a 12 year old nerd- was sitting in a Hogwarts Express compartment, alone. He was already in his robes, as his parents had insisted, but he was lacking a tie. That was because he hadn't been sorted yet. Of course, he had a Slytherin tie waiting for him in his suitcase, another thing his parents had insisted upon. It was either Slytherin, or nothing as far as they were concerned.

Suddenly, the compartment door slid open, and there stood another first year with black hair straighted into a fringe, blue eyes, pale skin, and a huge smile. He was wearing a grey sweatshirt with tiny red foxes on it, and black jeans. Dan stared in total surprise.

"Is that seat taken?"

Dan blinked, filled with happiness and panic that somebody had actually talked to him. He'd been waiting for this moment- planning very carefully so he'd know exactly what to do.

"Hi" said Dan, giving a small salute with two fingers, and trying to remember the magic his brother had shown him, "So, my name is, Dan." He created a rectangle in front of him with his hands and then spread them apart. He mumbled the correct words to get red sparks to appear, and appear they did- totally out of control like a confetti out of a popper.

The boy's jaw dropped, and Dean quickly dropped his arms, feeling his cheeks start to burn. Oh God. When his brother had showed him the trick, it'd seemed so much cooler. Why was he such a screw up?

"That was so _ace_!" the boy said, surprising Dan with the fact that not only was he a northerner, but he wasn't making fun of him.

"…really?" Dan said, quietly, letting his fringe fall over his eyes.

"Yeah, really." The boy took the seat opposite him, eyes wide with wonder. He looked like an excited puppy. "That was the first magic I've ever seen!"

That made Dan's eyes widen. "But what about your parents?"

"My parents are just, normal," said the boy, sheepishly.

"You mean muggles?" Dan felt a shiver go down his spine. He'd never ever met a muggle before- and certain never someone raised by them. His parents didn't go near _mudbloods_ , as they called them.

"Uh, I guess." He said, with a forced laugh. "I'm Phil. By the way."

Dan had a million questions. Luckily, Phil had a million answers. Dan was utterly amazed by everything that, well, _amazing_ Phil had to say. The entire ride to Hogwarts, the boys chatted and laughed. Phil introduced Dan to Pokémon, a strange but fun-looking muggle game, and anime. Dan couldn't contain his admiration for the blue eyed boy. Phil was funny and creative and kind. Everything Dan wished he could be.

Sadly, after a much too short journey, the train screeched to a halt. Phil looking out the window. "We're finally here!" he said, happily.

"Finally," Dan echoed, a strange feeling spreading through him. Disappointment. Dan could've stayed on that train, in that compartment, listening to Phil for at least another 12 hours.

"What house do you think you'll be in?" Phil asked, standing up and stretching. Dan stared at his hands.

"I dunno," he said, shyly. But that was a lie. He knew. Slytherin or nothing.

"I heard Gryffindor's ace," said Phil, smiling "Though I supposed you'd know better than me."

Dan didn't know how to respond. "My . . . um, my family tends to be Slytherin."

Phil smiled at him, and little 12 year old Dan finally understood what people meant when they said 'ray of sunshine'. "Well, I hope we're together."

And just like an actual ray of sunshine, Dan felt himself grow warmer at the other boy's words. It was a great feeling. But before he could respond, the door slid open and a short boy with bleached blonde hair and black glasses leaned in.

"Hey, what's up you guys?" He said, energetically. "My name is Tyler Oakley. Just thought I'd let you know that everyone's getting off."

And with that Dan, Phil, and Tyler walked off the train, Tyler chatting both of their ears off the whole way. The group was then shuffled into the large castle, and marched into the dinning hall. There wasn't another moment for Dan to say what he'd been meaning to say on the train.

He hoped he and Phil would be together, too.

"Uh, Dan?"

5th year Phil's voice brought Dan back to the present. He quickly shook his head, greatful that his trip down memory lane was cut short.

"What?" He asked, wondering why Phil decided to start talking now. He'd been hoping they could get through the whole night without saying a single word.

"Do you hear that?" Phil asked, forehead creased with worry.

Dan focused, taking care to stare at the floor or the wall or anything that wasn't Phil. Slowly, he heard it. A strange melody, clearly coming from the direction of the library… which was supposed to be closed.

"Wanna check it out?" Phil asked, trying to hide his nerves, " _Should_ we check it out?"

"No," Dan answered, already feeling dread wash over him, "and yes."


	6. Chapter 6

Phil shuffled towards the library inches behind Dan. The Hogwarts hallway was dark and cold, and honestly Phil had no idea why Professor Green had chosen him as a prefect. He was nerdy, and awkward, and in no way physically nor emotionally capable of stopping any wrong-doers. Phil couldn't kill a spider, much less give his classmate a detention. Who or what could be making that music? He tried to keep his eyes glued to the back of Dan's head, hoping it'd make him feel braver. For some reason, it did.

Dan had his wand drawn and ready, but paused before entering the library. He glanced at Phil, who was already looking at him. _Crap_. Dan's eyes darted forward and decided that whatever was inside would be easier than standing in the dark with Phil for another second longer.

"Hello?" Dan jumped into the library, different self-defense spells flicking through his mind.

"Put your hands in the air!" Phil exclaimed, before realizing his wand was still in his robe pocket, and quickly shuffling to get it out. Dan blinked, before trying not to crack up.

Sitting on a library table was a red headed Gryffindor and a tall, strong looking Hufflepuff.

"Shit," the red headed pushed the boy back, and began rebuttoning her collared shirt.

"Flula?!" Phil stood flabbergasted, but amused.

"No, the name's Mamrie," she hastily began smoothing down her hair, and hopped off the table.

"He vas talking to me," said the boy, who looked very embarrassed, "I'm Flula."

Mamrie closed her eyes, "Oh right, right, right- hey guys, listen, this has been great. I'm just going to head back to my room-"

"We can't let you leave," Dan stated, bemused, "Flula, could you cut the music?"

"Of course, my good man," Flula reached over to the record player he had brought along and stopped it quick.

"This is all a big misunderstanding," Mamrie stumbled forward, clearly drunk out of her mind. Dan pocketed his wand, and took out his official prefect papers.

"Both of you are getting detention." He said, "for a week."

Mamrie and Flula's eyes widened in horror, and they were about to protest until Phil uncertainly spoke up.

"Um, wait."

Dan, Mamrie, and Flula all turned towards him.

"Wait for what?" Dan asked, tersely.

"I just mean. . . this is there first offence, and . . . it's the first week of school. Maybe they didn't know?"

"They didn't . . . know." Dan narrowed his eyes, and folded his arms. Phil began to squirm.

Mamrie went with it. "Yeah. Ye-ah. The cute one is right, we didn't know the library was 'sposed to be off limits. We were merely tryin' ta do some studying."

Flula quickly nodded. "You can not give us the detention for that- I promise to never, ever break the rules again ever, forever."

Dan's mouth opened, but not before Phil blurted out.

"Great! You're both free to go, have a great night."

Mamrie gave a peace sign and ran out of the room, with Flula on her heels, record player in hand.

Dan was pissed. "What the heck just happened here?!"

"Everybody wins," Phil said, trying to give a smile.

"No," Dan glared, "We, the prefects who are supposed to keep the rules, _do not_ win! I can't believe you just screwed everything up! This is _so_ like you-"

"Like a what," Phil's tone was soft, but sharp. It stopped Dan dead in his tracks.

He pursed his lips, "I mean, it's immature and stupid. Like _you_."

Phil laughed, humorlessly, "Yeah. Well, sorry for getting my _mud-blood_ all over your detention slips. Pleasure working with you." With that, he spun around and stormed out of the library. Dan watched him go for as long as he could.

It all happened during Christmas break their first year.

The moment that Dan watched Phil be claimed Hufflepuff from the Slytherin table, he knew that their friendship was going to be hard. Yet, friends they were from September to December. Best friends. They'd spend countless afternoons by the lake, throwing stones and laughing and talking about everything from classes to the universe. They'd study together in a secluded table at the library; Phil was a master at potions, and a whiz at herbology, and Dan could practically recite the History of Magic textbook thanks to his nearly ancient and extremely prideful family. There was even one magical night, December first, when both boys snuck out of their dorms and met each other in the astronomy tower, so they could finish their last conversation. They had ended up hanging out until the sun came up.

Phil's family couldn't afford for him to fly back home, and he couldn't exactly reach them with magic, so he had convinced them that spending Christmas break at Hogwarts would be fun. The second Phil told him the news, Dan had sent an owl to his family claiming he had the desire to get ahead on classes over break and telling them that he'd see them over summer. At first Phil protested, but secretly, he was thrilled. This might just be the best holiday ever.

Until December 15th, when Tyler bribed the Hogsmead barkeeper to let the students have a Christmas party in his establishment. Dan and Phil had arrived together, to nobody's surprise.

"I'm going to grab a _drink_ ," Dan said confidently. Phil laughed, and Dan pouted, "I'm being serious. I'm going to do it."

Phil rolled his eyes with a smile, "No, Tyler's going to do it and you're going to watch and think, 'did I leave my straightener on, again?'"

Dan gave him a gentle shove, "Are you suggesting that I don't know how to party? Because I do."

"I'm sure," Phil smiled in the way that made Dan feel like hot chocolate inside. "I'll go grab us some Butterbeers."

Only Phil never came back with Butterbeers. Dan was just standing by the door, looking around like a stupid 12 year old, and feeling like a stupid 12 year old in a sea full of kids who all seemed to be having the time of their lives. Where was Phil?

"Daniel!" Joe Sugg appeared, huge grin on his face, "Come play with us! You have to play with us."

"What?" Dan tried to hear over the music that began pumping through the air. People cheered and began dancing, which made Dan feel a million times more uncomfortable.

"Just come on!" Joe yanked him by the arm and led him to the side of the building, through a doorway that opened to a little patio area outside. Sitting around a table was Caspar, Louise, Tyler, Shane, and Zoe. It was so cold, you could see your own breath as it swirled into the crisp air.

"I brought Dan," Joe announced happily taking the seat next to his sister. Dan felt himself straighten. Gryffindor's made him nervous. Luckily he recognized Shane as a Slytherin from his herbology class. Phil had it with them, as well. Where was Phil? God, he probably stopped to talk to every single person he saw, or maybe he got attacked by a wandering mountain lion. Knowing Phil it could be anything.

"Just in time to start Truth or Dare," Caspar said with a wicked grin. Louise squealed.

"I start," Tyler announced, a gleam in his eye. " _Shane."_

Shane grinned, "Dare."

"You know Joey?"

"Graceffa?" Zoe asked.

"Yeah, in Gryffindor," said Tyler, "you know, super buff and super hot?"

Shane leaned forward, "Yes?"

"Well," Tyler couldn't stop his grin, "He's somewhere inside, and I dare you to kiss him the next time you see him."

Dan felt his stomach drop. Kissing?! He did _not_ sign up for this game. As the table laughed, he felt panicky. Shane quickly agreed, and then started examining everybody's faces to find his victim.

"Dan," he smiled like a snake, "truth or dare?"

Dan began freaking out. He didn't want his first kiss to be because of a stupid game! But knowing the creative, admittedly brilliant but still mildly disturbing contents of Shane's brain, what truth would he be forced to reveal?

Oh well.

"Truth," said Dan, trying to ignore Louise and Zoe's giggles.

Shane looked like he had won, "When was the first time you and Phil hooked up? On the Hogwarts train, or after Herbology?"

It was like time stopped and his insides exploded. Everyone took the question good naturedly, Joe wiggling his eyebrows with a smile, but to Dan it was like someone had just dropped an atomic bomb on top of him. How dare- he had no right- they weren't even- he never even _thought_ \- Suddenly Dan's chair screetched back and he stood up, furious.

"Phil and I are nothing _at all_ like that! In fact, we're not even _friends_! The only reason I even talk to him is because I feel sorry for that stupid, mud-blood, loser!"

Crash.

Practically shaking with fury, Dan spun around, only to have all the anger sucked out of him as he saw Phil standing in the doorway, the light of the restaurant illuminating the two dropped butterbeers shattered on the concrete.

It was silent.

Phil wordlessly ran back inside, and Dan slowly sat back at the table. He took a deep breath.

"Don't ever say that word again." Shane spoke dangerously. His father was as muggle as they came.

"I'm. . . sorry." Dan croaked out.

Louise glanced from the door to Dan, "I don't think you should apologize to us."

But the thing was, he never apologized. Dan grabbed a late train ticket home, and spent Christmas Eve with his parents. Every time they said the m-word, which was often (usually preceded by 'I hate') Dan felt like he was being stabbed in the face. He was just like them.

Phil deserved better.

And here they were now. Prefects, together again. Four years later, yet for some reason looking at Phil made Dan feel like the same stupid 12 year old idiot. 12 year old jerk. He'd been hoping Phil had forgotten the whole thing, but he should've known better.

Dan was never going to be able to fix this.


End file.
